<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>一品脱酒 by sailing_xu</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23894446">一品脱酒</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/sailing_xu/pseuds/sailing_xu'>sailing_xu</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sherlock(tv)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, Post-Episode: s04e02 The Lying Detective</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 16:34:03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>14,639</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23894446</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/sailing_xu/pseuds/sailing_xu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>约翰本来只打算在破了一个简单到难以置信的案子之后回家和他的室友和女儿呆在一起，没想到却被夏洛克拽进了一个酒吧。起初的确是个不错的夜晚，茉莉和格雷格也在，很快约翰就发现这是一个让他在玛丽死后重新开始约会的计划。太糟糕了，约翰唯一想要的那个人——还正在安排这件事。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sherlock Holmes/John Watson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>一品脱酒</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            A translation of

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/18759583">In For A Pint</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/ittybittybias/pseuds/ittybittybias">ittybittybias</a>.
        </li>

    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“你知道，连我都能看出来凶手是姐姐。”约翰说，出租车的车门在他身后关上。</p><p> </p><p>夏洛克含糊地咕哝了一声作为回答。面对一个容易解决得令人失望的案子，这个反应对他来说倒不算反常，但是——不，今天有些不对劲。在过去的五个小时里，他们一直在调查一个自从约翰跟着夏洛克工作以来遇到过的最显而易见的案子——一个20多岁的女人被她姐姐的男友发现死在她姐姐的公寓楼梯底下，身上只穿着一件男式衬衫，姐姐失踪了。</p><p> </p><p>“要我说，即使是安德森——”</p><p> </p><p>“安德森会一如既往地妄下结论，约翰，”夏洛克打断他并屈尊回答道，对提到安德森感到非常恼火，“然而奇迹般的是，这个结论是对的。”尽管刚才提到了他最难以容忍的同事的名字时夏洛克刻薄地纠正了约翰，夏洛克的表情还是不为所动。他的眼睛懒洋洋地望向车窗外，仿佛在给看到的内容进行分类。</p><p> </p><p>约翰倒是没被唬住：“是的，因为太显而易见了。”</p><p> </p><p>“那么如果下次安德森还这么说，我们也要听他的吗？”夏洛克从牙关里迸出讥讽，仍然拒绝承认这个案子确实显而易见。他好像有点过分紧张，盯着后视镜里那个摇摆的毛绒玩具（那是什么东西啊？）。约翰有点忍受不了他的固执了，这是在干什么？</p><p> </p><p>“别闹了，告诉我怎么回事，”约翰责备道，“我在现场待了五分钟就知道凶手是姐姐，我推理出来的。”</p><p> </p><p>夏洛克扫了约翰一眼，然后又看向窗外。他的嘴唇紧闭了一会儿，然后又缓慢而节制地从鼻子呼出一口气。一种迹象，激动、烦恼、尴尬？约翰才不相信夏洛克花了五个小时才找到凶手。</p><p> </p><p>“那你告诉我，你是怎么推理出来的？”他的声音听起来漠不关心，但是看了约翰一眼，足以让约翰回答。</p><p> </p><p>“好吧，我要从哪说起？那个男朋友伤心欲绝又神经兮兮，这给了我一点提示，不过如果这就下结论就太早了，对吧？”夏洛克僵硬着点了个微不可见的头，约翰要翻白眼了，夏洛克还是不敢直视他，行吧，如果他就是想这样的话。“死者身上的那件男式衬衫看样子是他的尺码，左边袖子脏了，但从她右手上的墨迹可以得知她不是左撇子，然而他是，他自己的左袖上有一模一样的使用痕迹。所以她穿的是他的衬衫。她和她姐姐尺码是一样的，为什么她来过夜的时候会穿她姐姐男友的衣服？为什么在知道他很快就要下班回来的时候只穿着衬衫？和姐姐的男朋友这么亲密可不常见，那么就是外遇。姐姐应该不在本市，他们有可能本来打算一整个周末都拿来做爱，所以就没怎么好好穿衣服。还有一个小细节，在走廊上有个手提行李箱，不是妹妹的，因为她的东西已经放得到处都是了。真的，夏洛克，你还要我继续吗？”</p><p> </p><p>约翰推理到一半的时候夏洛克双眉之间出现了熟悉的皱纹，然后就一直在那里。总之，在约翰回答他的反问的时候加深了。毫不奇怪，夏洛克讨厌由他人来告知事情的真相，他才是那个看穿一切的人。嗯，一般情况下是这样。</p><p> </p><p>“很棒，约翰，”他终于有了点反应。这不是约翰以为的夏洛克的拖长的讽刺语调，反而……看起来有点像可怜的强装热情。世界上最聪明的侦探咬紧牙关还想接着奉承他，约翰差点都要笑出声来了（要不是他对夏洛克在搞什么阴谋诡计心存恼火的话，他可能还真会笑出声），“真的，你比我想得专注多了，我为你成功推理出……”</p><p> </p><p>“夏洛克。”</p><p> </p><p>“真相而感到自愧不如……”</p><p> </p><p>“夏洛克！”</p><p> </p><p>“我说真的！你打败了我，约翰，我大为震惊……”</p><p> </p><p>“妈的夏洛克，够了，这简直是扯淡，”约翰咆哮道，这时出租车停了下来。他忙着和夏洛克扯皮，完全没意识到车程只有这么短。</p><p> </p><p>“我不懂你在说什么，约翰，”夏洛克打了个趣，披上外套下了车，指望约翰来付车费，“你要学习接受赞美。”他得意洋洋的语气让约翰恼火。约翰一边付着那么点钱一边构思他接下来骂人的话，但当他从车里出来时，他意识到这不是他们的家而是——一间酒吧？的确如此，他发现自己站在伦敦一条相当繁忙的街道上，就站在一间光是吸引下班族就能维持生计的酒吧面前。</p><p> </p><p>“什么，夏洛克，我们这是在哪里？”</p><p> </p><p>夏洛克用全身力气翻了个白眼（这个神情极有可能注册了福尔摩斯家的商标），让人看了非常不爽，但是没有他说的话那么令人不爽。</p><p> </p><p>“我看你今天已经耗尽了你的观察力，这也是个简单得可怕的案子，”夏洛克自鸣得意地笑了笑，显然觉得挤兑他的搭档很好玩，“有点尴尬，约翰。顺便一说，这是一间酒吧，因为你好像没看出来。”</p><p> </p><p>明证：福尔摩斯家的人张嘴的效果比翻白眼强多了。</p><p> </p><p>“我看得出来，”约翰几乎在咆哮了，“不过我们为什么在这里？”</p><p> </p><p>“因为是我请你们出来的。”约翰身后传来粗哑的声音，他转身发现是格雷格正在朝他们走来，茉莉紧随其后，看来他们是一起来的。</p><p> </p><p>“我想着请你们喝一杯，毕竟你们今天在我的现场浪费了这么多时间，这肯定不是你们想过的周末。”</p><p> </p><p>这倒没错，这不是他想过的周末，但不是因为他把时间花在了犯罪现场，这倒不是什么意料外的事。意外的是他们今天的现场是个特别的现场，正如夏洛克刚才所承认的那样，是一个简单到可怕的犯罪现场，简单到雷斯垂德一般都不会叫他们去的那种。说真的，他都不确定这在夏洛克那有没有一分的价值，只有七分以上的案子夏洛克才会出门。</p><p> </p><p>“行吧，”约翰眯着眼问，“那茉莉为什么在这儿……？”</p><p> </p><p>“有点礼貌，约翰。”居然会被夏洛克这么说！“茉莉在这里是因为她是我们的好朋友，并且我和格雷格都觉得邀请她一起会很好。”</p><p> </p><p>行。</p><p> </p><p>那么现在有这么几件不对劲的事：</p><p> </p><ol>
<li>
<p>夏洛克叫他有点礼貌。</p>
</li>
<li>
<p>夏洛克同意在下班之后为了社交即兴喝上一杯。</p>
</li>
<li>
<p>自愿地。</p>
</li>
<li>
<p>如果约翰不来的话他没有威胁要自残。</p>
</li>
<li>
<p>茉莉出现在据说是即兴的下班后的酒局上。</p>
</li>
<li>
<p>显然夏洛克在积极地策划这件事。</p>
</li>
<li>
<p>“我和格雷格都觉得”。</p>
</li>
<li>
<p>格雷格！</p>
</li>
</ol><p> </p><p>约翰不太确定他还能不能看见东西，因为他瞪他的朋友们过于用力以至于眼睛都要合上了。难怪他认识夏洛克之后长了这么多鱼尾纹，当然很多是来自他们这么多年一起分享的欢笑，更多的是因为悲伤，不过他这会儿不想想起这些悲伤的原因。</p><p> </p><p>“所以，”他咆哮着，“到底是为什么？”</p><p> </p><p>夏洛克装得一副很无辜的样子伶牙俐齿地说：“我想你会喜欢和朋友出去玩。哈德森太太在照顾罗西，所以我们不妨好好度过这个空闲的夜晚。”</p><p> </p><p>他几乎都要信了，如果不是用余光看到格雷格的表情的话。茉莉盯着自己的脚，似乎在非常努力地不泄露任何东西。真的，他们演技都太差了。肯定有什么事，而且他们三个都知道。</p><p> </p><p>“听着——”约翰叹了口气，不知道该怎么继续。毕竟，这只是一个酒吧，有什么罪大恶极的呢？天，正常情况下他还会很高兴来喝上这么一杯呢，而且就是和这三个现在就在他面前的人。不过正常情况下是他做这个主，而不是自称是高功能反社会的他最好的朋友，如果不是有益于他，他会不惜一切代价避免友好的人类交往。正常情况下，格雷格会来问他而不是夏洛克，因为夏洛克在任何时候会想都不想并响亮地回答一个“不”字，哪怕那天他心情还不错。而不是像现在这样，被拖到一个不知底细但又琐碎友好的局里，虽然在和福尔摩斯家的人打交道这么多年之后这也不算什么震惊的事了。</p><p> </p><p>“和我直说怎么了，行不行？”他的眼睛盯着夏洛克，尽管他根本不指望夏洛克能给他一个直接的答案。夏洛克即使被揭穿了也依然保持着一种可笑的固执。所以是茉莉回答了这个问题。</p><p> </p><p>“约翰，我们好几个月没见过你了，”她轻声地说，“真的，自从……”她有点脸红，眼睛转向夏洛克，又看回约翰。好吧，有点尴尬。约翰不觉得夏洛克和她谈过那段电话里被逼无奈的表白，她甚至都没来过贝克街几次，可能就是出于这个原因。她让自己把话说完，尽量优雅地控制住她脸颊上的红晕：“自从你搬回贝克街之后。”</p><p> </p><p>“她说得对，伙计，”雷斯垂德插嘴，“我在犯罪现场看到你，然后你俩就跑了。我也整整一个月没见过你的宝宝了。”</p><p> </p><p>这倒是真的。回贝克街住之后，他除了照顾罗西、上班、偶尔去乐购购物、跟着夏洛克出现场之外，没做什么别的事情。除了他的室友和女儿，哈德森太太是工作以外唯一经常见到的人。</p><p> </p><p>“我觉得我刚刚习惯……”</p><p> </p><p>“我们知道！”茉莉很快打断他，“我们也理解，约翰。真的。发生了这么多事……我们只是很久没看见你了，挺想你的。对吧，格雷格？”</p><p> </p><p>“啊，对。”茉莉捅了他一下，他做了个鬼脸。</p><p> </p><p>“好吧。”约翰附和道。一阵尴尬的沉默笼罩着他们，似乎等着下一个话头。他们周围的街上挤满了人，傍晚时分的人们正习惯性地走进一个个酒吧。这些人的组合看起来都很奇怪，穿着和夏洛克差不多的西装的人，穿着破旧运动衫的大学生，都挤在排队进酒吧的入口里。</p><p> </p><p>“那我们……进去？”他问，也不知道在等什么。</p><p> </p><p>“好主意，约翰，真的，”夏洛克俏皮地说，“你今晚状态不错，对吧？”</p><p> </p><p>“闭嘴吧你，我们都知道你踏进那现场第一秒就知道怎么回事了，”他一边跟着他最好的朋友的背影穿过人群，一边朝他抱怨道。尽管这让他很不爽，夏洛克的确更擅长在一大群人中穿行，如果他对自己诚实的话，他也早习惯了跟在后面。他们迅速穿过白领和大学生之间，夏洛克大步流星地朝前走着。</p><p> </p><p>“但是约翰，你看看你，你都推理出这一点了，你再多推理一次，我就把我的蠢帽子让给你，”他听起来还是带着一种可怕的虚伪的热情，不过约翰留意到了他转过身来朝他眨眼时微微上翘的嘴角。不过这也没有减慢他的速度。</p><p> </p><p>“别想着不戴帽子了，你会上热搜的。”他反驳道，然后走向夏洛克指给他的一张酒桌。桌子上有一块手写的“已预订”的牌子，夏洛克若无其事地把它装进了口袋。约翰决定当没看到，并默默地发誓等会儿要让夏洛克来解决可能会出现的宣称这里是他们的座位的人。如果还真就这样了，他会拒绝在他朋友和别人的争吵中扮演和事佬。</p><p> </p><p>“噢，还真走运！”当茉莉终于好不容易穿过人群，围巾都要掉到地上，她惊呼道，“我还以为还得等一张桌子呢。”在她身后，夏洛克朝着约翰坏心眼地眨了眨眼。真是疯了。</p><p> </p><p>…</p><p> </p><p>还是挺好的，和朋友们坐在一起喝酒聊天。约翰才意识到在他为了自己的事情（或者说是义务）不在的这些日子里他错过了多少，尽管那些都是些愉快的义务。他喜欢听茉莉谈论他的新男友，阻止夏洛克对那人性取向（“不是同性恋，夏洛克！”）和事业（“当牙医没什么不好的”）的刻薄评论。他们谈了很久罗西，她对菠菜突然产生一种强烈的厌恶，并且这种厌恶相当滑稽地出现在夏洛克最好的一件正装衬衫上，它独特的暖棕色和婴儿吐出的菠菜绿形成一种完美的不协调。</p><p> </p><p>挺好的，至少在格雷格尴尬地清了清嗓子之前是这样。</p><p> </p><p>“所以，约翰……你有什么打算吗？”他皱着眉头问，很明显地表面他自己都知道他听起来有多勉强。同时，他眼睛四周的皱纹好像比平时更多了。</p><p> </p><p>“我没……什么？”这是一个看似无关紧要的问题的诚实回答，不过约翰开始怀疑这整个局面。他觉得自己又在眯眼睛了。</p><p> </p><p>“你有没有……约会？”格雷格拐弯抹角。</p><p> </p><p>等等。</p><p> </p><p>慢慢地，约翰的目光从雷斯垂德转移到茉莉和夏洛克身上。所有人都表现出不同程度的礼貌的八卦，虽然表现参差不齐。（夏洛克完全不会演戏，约翰搞不懂为什么别人看不出来）他更用力地眯起眼睛。</p><p> </p><p>“没有约会，没有。”</p><p> </p><p>格雷格又清了清嗓子，尴尬似乎像毯子一样紧紧裹住了他。“呃，那么你打算……吗？”</p><p> </p><p>“打算什么?”他的疑心越来越大。</p><p> </p><p>“约会。”</p><p> </p><p>约翰一度觉得他应该接受哈德森太太上周想送给他的抗衰老眼霜，当下他还觉得有点被冒犯，但现在他开始觉得他需要这点帮助。</p><p> </p><p>“为什么？”他故作迟钝地问。沉默再次笼罩他们，这时候他们左边桌的一群女的正为她们当中一位要马上要结婚的欢呼，她喝下了一杯剧烈的红色液体。夏洛克瞪了她们一眼，忽略了约翰的问题（或者这一整段对话）。还是那个问题，有个侦探为了让他在犯罪现场呆到晚上还故意对他撒谎，出于他自己的目的把他拖到酒吧，那么，有多大的可能，他没有听清这个他们盘算了一晚的话题的每一个字呢？</p><p> </p><p>“啊。”茉莉把他从思绪中拉了回来。“我们……就是好奇一下。”</p><p> </p><p>约翰扬起一边眉毛，他可能正在慢慢变成一个夏洛克，他的肢体语言都是从他那儿学的。</p><p> </p><p>“我们——我们就是，有点担心？”茉莉现在正小声说着，这声音太小了，在酒吧的噪音里几乎听不到。她看起来真的很担心，虽然是胆怯地，但是其中有坚决和力量。</p><p> </p><p>“你们很担心，”他重复道，这是夏洛克一直以来想让他改掉的习惯，不过收效甚微。“担心什么，具体说说？”</p><p> </p><p>格雷格这次大声说了出来，明显他对这种亲密话题的不擅长体现在他蹩脚的言辞中：“听着，伙计，我懂你。总是很难再重新开始的，上帝知道我有多挣扎，老实说我现在也还在挣扎——”夏洛克的嗤笑打断了他，“行了，你现在能不能闭嘴，这都是你的主意！”谁的主意？夏洛克·福尔摩斯的？！不管约翰在想什么，他脸上一定是十足十的震惊，格雷格继续说道，“不管怎样，约翰——我知道这挺奇怪的。我离婚之后非常难过，所以我可以想象……我可以想象在那样失去玛丽之后……重新开始有多难过。但是你最终还是要的，这样对你最好。”</p><p> </p><p>“罗西……”</p><p> </p><p>“罗西至少还要在你身边呆十六年。我和你一样，我也把这个当借口。不过那也只是借口。”</p><p> </p><p>“并且罗西现在和哈德森太太在一起，非常安全，约翰。你完全不用担心。”夏洛克很有帮助地补充道。</p><p> </p><p>“对，但她不会一直这么安全。”约翰想，这是一个合情合理的反对意见。</p><p> </p><p>“坐在这张桌子旁的所有人都很乐意帮助你。我知道你不是很信任她和我在一起——”</p><p> </p><p>等等，现在在说什么？</p><p> </p><p>“瞎说！”</p><p> </p><p>“——我完全理解，然而就算是把我排除在外，茉莉和雷斯垂德也绝对是带孩子的安心靠谱的选择。”</p><p> </p><p>“你能闭嘴吗？”约翰脱口而出，“我从来没说过我不信任你和罗西在一起。”</p><p> </p><p>“我很确定你有，并且你特别向我传达了‘宁愿是我之外的任何人’的意思。”</p><p> </p><p>“那是我在气头上，你清楚得很，我的妻子刚刚去世——”</p><p> </p><p>“——因为我——”</p><p> </p><p>“——是为你而死，为了救你的命，这是两件事，我们已经谈过这个了。”他强调着，身子越过桌子倾向夏洛克。</p><p> </p><p>“不管怎样，我理解你——”</p><p> </p><p>“你理解个屁，你个蠢货，”约翰再次打断他，“我要说的是，我用我的生命信任你，是的，也用我女儿的生命信任你。”</p><p> </p><p>时间似乎凝固了，他们凝视着对方，一动不动。约翰下决心要赢得这场争论，就算不是为了他自己也是为了夏洛克。他最好的朋友，对他来说除了女儿之外最重要的人觉得自己不值得信任，这算什么话？最终夏洛克转移了视线。</p><p> </p><p>“好吧，那这……挺好的。”侦探清了清嗓子，脸上微微泛起红晕。约翰盯着他正在大口地喝着啤酒的喉结，大家都知道他讨厌啤酒。之后他好像又恢复了一点勇气：“很好，约翰。这样你就有四个靠谱的人帮你带罗西，这样你就可以重拾你的爱情生活。”</p><p> </p><p>“谁说我要爱情生活了？”</p><p> </p><p>夏洛克从鼻子里笑了一声，“别开玩笑了，自从我认识你以来，你就没有一个月是没女朋友的。你是三大洲华生。”</p><p> </p><p>约翰从眼角余光里看到格雷格点头并且喝了一口酒。</p><p> </p><p>茉莉补充道：“也不一定非得是约会，约翰。”</p><p> </p><p>这都是什么屁话？ </p><p> </p><p>“我不至于为了让自己爽一爽就要把孩子丢给别人照顾，我不是这种绝望的单身父亲，谢谢你们了！”他发火了，这次是约翰想要想尽办法避开夏洛克的目光，不过他几乎能感觉到夏洛克现在正盯着快要烧起来的自己。毕竟，夏洛克是唯一一个知道约翰差点就是这样的人，在他妻子照顾他女儿的时候，因为生活太无聊而给另一个女人发短信。</p><p> </p><p>这时茉莉的脸红得像西红柿，“也不是非得是性。就……稍微调调情。找个有魅力的人，聊聊天，接受一些可能性。”</p><p> </p><p>认真的吗？</p><p> </p><p>“这听起来就像一坨屎。”</p><p> </p><p>雷斯垂德受到最后一点啤酒残渣的鼓舞，插话道：“不，真的，茉莉说得对。如果你不想约会，也不想要一夜情，调情又有什么损失呢？这样吧，你去找这个破酒吧里最漂亮的马子，请她喝一杯，要她的电话号码，然后回家。”</p><p> </p><p>“别叫女人马子，雷斯垂德，这只会让你自己难堪，”夏洛克慢条斯理地说，烦恼地皱起眉毛。他看着约翰说：“不过，约翰，他确实说得很有道理。你没有什么可以失去的，只有一切可以得到的。”</p><p> </p><p>约翰喝了一品脱啤酒。这整场谈话给他的烦恼就像皮肤下的瘙痒，他无法摆脱。他也真的想听从他朋友们的建议。</p><p> </p><p>“如果我不想要任何东西，为什么还要这样做？有什么意义？我就不能和朋友喝几品脱酒，然后回家陪我女儿吗？这也犯法吗？”</p><p> </p><p>“别说得这么严重，约翰。你当然可以这么做。”夏洛克回过头来避开约翰的目光，但仍然显著而热切的关注着医生。</p><p> </p><p>“那么你们就放过我了？”约翰问。</p><p> </p><p>“当然不。”夏洛克笑道，好像这个想法本身就很荒谬。</p><p> </p><p>格雷格试图让自己不要笑出来，但没有成功。即使是茉莉也躲在几乎满满一品脱啤酒背后偷笑。</p><p> </p><p>“去你的，夏洛克，”他生气地问，“为什么？关你什么事？”</p><p> </p><p>“‘在还有机会的时候做点什么，因为机会不会一直都在。相信我，夏洛克，它在你意识到之前就消失了，在你意识到之前’——听着耳熟吗?”</p><p> </p><p>这是个卑鄙的打击。他在悲伤（内疚）和后悔（虽然并不正确）中说了一些话，绝望地试图挽救一些东西，那些他甚至都不再确定的东西。</p><p> </p><p>但是夏洛克继续往下说了，甚至没有注意到约翰的反应：“这是你和我说的，关于艾琳·艾德勒的事。虽然这一如既往是个错误推理，不过倒是一个好建议。不只是针对我，而是面向所有人。”他深吸了一口气，挺直肩膀，看着约翰的眼睛。</p><p> </p><p>“你应该抓住机会再去找个伴，不要让自己孤身一人。去享受自己的生活，而不是和我一起坐在贝克街。你或许信任罗西和我待在一起，但你真的打算和一个古怪无常、自私自利的反社会分子一起抚养她，让她在一个堆满了身体器官和潜在致命物质的小公寓里长大吗？”</p><p> </p><p>奇怪的是，答案是肯定的。</p><p> </p><p>格雷格安静地点了点头：“我们都不年轻了，约翰。但是你是个父亲，我和你说，这些小怪物会让你在一年之内老十岁，并且会越来越难看管。你拖得越久，事情就越棘手。”</p><p> </p><p>茉莉拍了拍格雷格的手，但她的眼睛却盯着约翰。“我们并不是说你应该马上约会。你需要时间来恢复，约翰，但不要满足于孤身一人。”</p><p> </p><p>“我没有——”</p><p> </p><p>“只是喝一杯，伙计，”格雷格说。“这就是我们的要求。找一个这个屋子里最有吸引力的人，一个你觉得可以聊聊的人，然后尝试。只是和你觉得有吸引力的人聊聊天喝一杯，仅此而已。那我们就放过你了。”</p><p> </p><p>“真的吗？”</p><p> </p><p>“当然。”</p><p> </p><p>“你们就会永远放过我吗？”</p><p> </p><p>“三个月，”夏洛克承认。“我们会定期检查你是否自愈到可以迈向新生活。”</p><p> </p><p>“好吧，当然。这都是为我好，对吧？”</p><p> </p><p>“没错。”</p><p> </p><p>要不是他已经练习过千万次，他会忍不住在这一刻勒死夏洛克。不过正因为他训练有素，所以约翰没有在拥挤不堪的酒吧里喝着普通的啤酒开展谋杀，而是深深地吸了一口气。</p><p> </p><p>“好吧。这个屋子里最有魅力的人，对吧？”</p><p> </p><p>他们三个人同时点头。</p><p> </p><p>“又不会掉块肉，好好去争取吧。”格雷格又带着永恒的乐观说道。</p><p> </p><p>“一个我想谈谈的人。”</p><p> </p><p>“就是这个意思。”夏洛克居然还对此沾沾自喜？</p><p> </p><p>“对。”</p><p> </p><p>约翰站起来，迈着沉重的步伐走向吧台，然后装模作样地四处张望了一下。那群在聚会的女的还在旁边，尽管那个准新娘已经喝得慢了一点。这群人看起来三十出头，打扮得挺讲究但又不过于时髦，都很漂亮，特别是其中一个穿着深紫色连衣裙的黑色短发的女性。去找她喝一杯，调调情，或者要她的电话号码，都是很容易的事情，他之前做过很多次。但是看着她们，突然之间她们都显得非常年轻、坚不可摧、还很……简单。他开始设想他和她们其中一个人谈话，结果可悲地一无所获。在玛丽之前，他是怎么接近女人的？</p><p> </p><p>话说回来，他是怎么接近玛丽的？突然之间他不确定了，一个痛苦的想法正好击中了他的胸口。那时候他沉浸在对夏洛克的悲伤之中，几乎没注意到诊所里新来了一个漂亮的护士，直到……直到什么？他不太记得第一次约会了，他只清楚地记得他提到了夏洛克。然后呢？他们之后谈了什么？夏洛克回来之后呢？他试图回忆，但是想到的只有工作、婚礼、然后是罗西，一些他们遇到的危险，然后，全部都是夏洛克。</p><p> </p><p>这不是约翰第一次对自己的婚姻有所怀疑。在知道玛丽的真实身份后那些绝望的日子里，他一遍遍地问自己这个问题。圣诞节之后，他成功地让自己放下了一些（都是因为夏洛克），然后是罗西，夏洛克再一次让他们的生活变得令人疲惫（且兴奋），让他都几乎难以想起这个疑问了。不过在晚上，在安静的时刻，他还是会想：这个睡在他旁边的，给他的女儿喂奶、洗澡、唱歌的女人是谁，他看上了她什么，是不是只是因为……不。他不让自己那么想，从来不。玛丽值得很多东西，不应该否定她自身的价值，不能被认为是替身，更不能被认为是用来分散注意力的东西。</p><p> </p><p>他摇摇头，把目光重新看向屋子。他花了好长时间了，看起来像一个在吧台附近徘徊的白痴。他要继续下去。别在这群在聚会的女人中选了，绝对别。左边角落坐着一个四十多岁的女人，很瘦，她的盘好的圆发髻垂下一点金发。丝绸上衣，铅笔裙，一个专业、坚强、独立的女性。当然是很有魅力的。有趣吗？她的姿势表明她对这个地方不感兴趣，但并非漫不经心。这个姿势对他来说熟悉的很，如果他这会儿看回他们的桌子，无聊得要死的夏洛克肯定就是这个姿势。这个女人调整了一下坐姿，冰冷的眼睛扫视着整个房间，然后锁住了约翰的目光。她的凝视充满智慧，又是一个和夏洛克类似的人物。他非常确信她能够轻而易举地引起他的注意，然后让他去搭话。然而……她扬起了一边眉毛，举起一个红酒杯，把里面的东西喝光了。她的薄嘴唇上有一颗痣，在她笑起来的时候会动。她朝着约翰挥舞着她的空杯子，眼神几乎是一种嘲弄。她挺适合他，有魅力，聪明，也许不会让人感到麻木得无聊，会在他不联系她的时候保持一种得体的距离。然而……</p><p> </p><p>然而，他完全不想走过去，甚至不能让他的朋友们对他根本就不存在的爱情生活闭嘴。</p><p> </p><p>他对那个女人摇了摇头，露出一丝内疚的鬼脸，她似乎并不在意。她只是笑了笑，然后朝着酒保挥舞着她的酒杯。</p><p> </p><p>约翰继续钻研着这个房间，周围还有一些漂亮的女人，有些可能已经在一段关系中了。有些对他来说有点太年轻了——这个想法没他预想的那样让他痛苦。他年过四十，带着一个孩子，不再有着让人印象深刻的体格来展示他的军旅生涯，取而代之的是受伤的肩膀和会在他意想不到的时候复发的身心障碍的跛足。他意识不到自己正在变老，这是个惊讶的快乐的想法。他不想要一个比他年轻十几岁的伴侣，天，他自己也不想再年轻十几岁。</p><p> </p><p>然后酒吧里另一个女人可怕地让他想起了自己的姐姐，他决定不再继续下去了。他重新审视自己的选择，然后又一个个地丢弃她们。回头看一眼他的桌子，雷斯垂德和茉莉似乎在深入交谈，而夏洛克正在假装自己没有在观察约翰。</p><p> </p><p>他看着。</p><p> </p><p>回头。</p><p> </p><p>又继续看着。</p><p> </p><p>没人让他真正感兴趣。他开始想象如果玛丽在这里，坐在一张肮脏的木桌旁，手里是加了冰块的苏格兰威士忌，隔着整个房间朝他微笑。内疚冲刷着他，失去她的痛苦接踵而至，但这些感情一旦被处理，他就不再想她了。他不想和她说话，虽然一部分的他渴望着告诉她，只能和自己的幻觉说话，他想为他的所作所为道歉——他本该在罗西出生前那几个月就这么做的，那时他第一次对他们在一起的生活感到无比厌烦，是看在夏洛克的面子上他才固执地让自己和她在一起。玛丽是他击败夏洛克的王牌，约翰可能忘记了很多事情，但他永远心知肚明，他似乎“向前看”了这件事对夏洛克产生了极深的影响。虽然约翰原谅了夏洛克假死、抛弃自己，但他从没忘记过这些。他想以其人之道还治其人之身，所以他结婚，结果却娶了一个根本是陌生人的女人。夏洛克强迫他们去他父母的家里过圣诞节的时候他就知道，他必须还要和她在一起，因为根本没有别的选择。他原本想说“不”，让这段关系就在该死的圣诞节分崩离析。他想象玛丽在这里，他希望自己能够和她道歉，他让他们两个都活在谎言里，还差点也让罗西在谎言里长大。不过也没有更多东西要说了，他不想和他已故的妻子说话。</p><p> </p><p>突然疲惫淹没了他。他不想和女孩搭讪，也不想和她们谈恋爱或者上床。此时此刻，他只想再给自己来一品脱啤酒和一盘薯条，强迫一整天几乎粒米未进的的夏洛克吃点东西，然后听他讲讲他那个把他们家冰箱最上面的架子烧穿一个洞的实验。显然在别的层面上这是个成功的实验（约翰基本认同这一点，因为它没烧穿冰箱的其他地方）。真的，他现在能想到的最棒的事情就是听这慢条斯理的男中音说话直到睡着，然后在他室友在清晨轻声对罗西唱的歌里醒来，就像他发现夏洛克在过去半个月里做的那样。当然他矢口否认了，不过之后的每个早晨，约翰都在他的歌声里醒来。这很好。他很喜欢。不仅仅是因为让他女儿安静下来让他继续睡懒觉，还因为……</p><p> </p><p>因为那是夏洛克在照顾罗西。因为他唱的是“玛丽有只小羊羔”，约翰毫不怀疑地认为夏洛克故意选这首歌是为了多给罗西一点点她母亲的影子，即使这只是一首儿歌里的愚蠢名字。起初他没有想太多，至少在凌晨五点的时候没有，但第二天、第三天还这样的时候简直昭然若揭。夏洛克·福尔摩斯，咨询侦探，一个自称的反社会者，正在给约翰的女儿唱一首纪念她已故的母亲的摇篮曲哄她入睡。他这么做了，尽管之前玛丽的子弹差点要了他的命，尽管他为了玛丽几乎牺牲了他的生命和自由，尽管约翰将他盲目的悲伤和失去妻子的愤怒转嫁到他身上。（尽管他对经历死别完全不感激，但是这填补了他一直以来的心灵的空洞。）</p><p> </p><p>约翰喜欢这个，在夏洛克轻柔的歌声和罗西咕咕的声音中醒来，在一个被爱包围的家里醒来。他感觉自己胸口的空洞小了一点。</p><p> </p><p>他情不自禁地把目光放回到夏洛克身上，侦探正在和另外两个人说话，在看向雷斯垂德时嘴角露出一丝得意洋洋的笑容。和往常一样混蛋。</p><p> </p><p>这个想法让约翰感到一阵温暖。</p><p> </p><p>然而当他看向他们的桌子时，他可以看到夏洛克的冷漠消失得无影无踪，在其他人的注意力从他身上移开之后。他现在看起来很内向，几乎是悲伤，约翰觉得他应该在哪见过这个表情，他一下子想不起来。他还在努力回忆时，夏洛克的目光和他相遇了。他们俩都愣住了，透过酒吧朦胧的光线，他不太确定，但仿佛夏洛克的睁大着，脸红了。这种反应只短暂地持续了一会儿，他就开始建立防御机制，扬起眉毛撇了撇嘴。</p><p> </p><p>“你还在磨蹭什么，约翰？”</p><p> </p><p>通常情况下，这个姿态会激怒约翰让他证明自己的观点（当然，这正中夏洛克下怀），但不知道怎么的，在刚才那样之后……这一套就不再有什么力量了。刚才那个样子到底在哪见过？</p><p> </p><p>在上飞机之前。夏洛克的脸上就是这个表情，就连眼睛里都是迟钝和痛苦，好像他知道就会有什么不好的事情发生，他正在顾及所有人而没说出来。他在准备射杀马格努森之前也是这个表情，约翰还记得在枪声停下之前那短暂的几秒钟眼神交流。而且，如果人有可能看到那么远的东西，他觉得夏洛克在巴茨跳下去之前也是这个表情。不仅仅是在屋顶上是这样，在那之前的一整天都是这样。甚至在约翰的婚礼上……他告诉他们玛丽怀孕的时候，他给他们拉华尔兹的时候。</p><p> </p><p>约翰转过身来面对吧台，他不能再看夏洛克了。不能再看他让约翰随便找一个女人搭讪时露出的嘲弄、自鸣得意的笑容，就因为他这个聪明又令人困惑的大脑觉得这样就可以让约翰幸福。对夏洛克·福尔摩斯来说，他妈的还有什么东西比这更重要？</p><p> </p><p>事情就是这么简单，不是吗？约翰突然觉得这太明显了，夏洛克做的所有重大决定，那些最终让他们两败俱伤的决定，都是为了约翰的幸福。</p><p> </p><p>伪造他的死亡，这样约翰就不会被枪杀。</p><p> </p><p>瞒着约翰流亡，这样约翰就可以假装他还活着。</p><p> </p><p>冷血地杀掉马格努森，这样约翰的妻子就安全了。</p><p> </p><p>把自己交给一个连环杀手，帮助约翰摆脱悲伤。</p><p> </p><p>约翰的手开始发抖，眼睛发烫，就连酒吧都显得太吵了。</p><p> </p><p>什么东西，去他妈的。他怎么会意识不到，夏洛克一次又一次地在为他而死呢？</p><p> </p><p>但是婚礼……婚礼是怎么回事？为什么这样的表情也出现在了婚礼上。那时他知道玛丽的事了吗？不，他不知道，他们谈论过这个，夏洛克发誓他那时不知道。所以他才为发现真相付出了代价，他差点死在玛丽手里。那是因为什么？他遗漏了什么？</p><p> </p><p>悲伤。预知未来不好的事情。看在所有人份上（看在约翰份上）伪装自己。他的婚礼。他的孩子。玛丽。</p><p> </p><p>慢慢地，他再次冒险瞥了夏洛克一眼。这个男人已经转过身去，把围巾系在脖子上，好像准备要走——</p><p> </p><p>就像在他的婚礼上提前离开一样。</p><p> </p><p>约翰的脑子里有太多东西，他觉得自己正在穿过迷雾思考。一个穿着不合身的灰西装的男人撞了他一下，一杯啤酒溅在他的毛衣袖子上，这对他集中注意力没有任何帮助。在这样的时候，他就羡慕夏洛克有着在几秒内看穿混乱的本事，但他自己那愚蠢的普通的大脑就需要成千上百倍的时间，即使那样，他也总是落后。</p><p> </p><p>约翰想不出来，只能退一步。他推开自己的计划——勾引一个他完全不感兴趣的女人——然后重新审视自己的好朋友的行为。</p><p> </p><p>很明显，夏洛克的动机是为了保护约翰的安全。（也许还有他的幸福？）他为此冒着放弃职业生涯和生命的危险。但这和他和玛丽的婚礼有什么关系？怎么——</p><p> </p><p>夏洛克脸红了。当他们的目光相遇时，他脸红了。</p><p> </p><p>今晚夏洛克轻描淡写地掩盖着他的悲伤，鼓励约翰去争取另一段感情。在约翰和玛丽结婚时这样，在他告诉他们怀孕的时候的时候也这样。就像他每次为了约翰的幸福和安全而牺牲一样，今晚在这里也必须要有牺牲。他在面对约翰找到伴侣时悲伤的原因：一种他不得不做的牺牲，为了让约翰和另一个伴侣在一起。</p><p> </p><p>哦。</p><p> </p><p>约翰继续看了一眼，没想到夏洛克把外套放在大腿上，一副随时准备穿上的样子。他的眼睛在约翰身上，但这次他没摆出一副挑衅的表情，他只是静静地看着，就像有时候约翰对他做一些有趣的事情的时候那样。</p><p> </p><p>约翰迅速地转过身，他的胃很不舒服。他要好好想想这个，整理一下纷乱的思绪。他不会妄下结论，因为这肯定就是结论，一个他妈的如假包换的轻率的结论。当然夏洛克·福尔摩斯没有——</p><p> </p><p>但夏洛克·福尔摩斯马上要离开这家酒吧了，约翰知道，他知道，所以他不能让他走。他现在意志坚定，走向吧台。</p><p> </p><p>“在还有机会的时候做点什么，因为机会不会一直都在。”他真的跟夏洛克这么说过吗？真他妈的讽刺，他居然试图把夏洛克从自己身边坚定地赶走以免受他离自己如此之近的折磨，但这根本不可能实现，约翰·华生怎么会这样？太讽刺了，这句话牢牢地印在他的脑海里，告诉着他这次要抓住这个该死的机会。</p><p> </p><p>（他是不是已经错过了成千上万次就近在他眼前，他却意识不到的机会？）</p><p> </p><p>“杜松子酒加奎宁水，请加黄瓜和两片薄荷叶，”他低声对酒保说，找着他的钱包，“越快越好。”</p><p> </p><p>他要再想想。</p><p> </p><p>（他没时间了。）</p><p> </p><p>他要考虑清楚后果。</p><p> </p><p>（对夏洛克·福尔摩斯，他从没考虑过后果。）</p><p> </p><p>他要……</p><p> </p><p>“来了。”一杯杜松子酒砰的一声砸在他面前的柜台上，其中一片薄荷叶几乎要溢出边缘。他扔给酒保一张20磅的钞票，含糊地说了一句“干杯伙计”，然后转过身来。</p><p> </p><p>雷斯垂德、茉莉，还有夏洛克现在都盯着他的一举一动。夏洛克坐在椅子的边缘，手指抓着他大腿上的外套，一副准备要跑的样子。</p><p> </p><p>今晚不行，约翰想，挺起胸膛大步走向他们的桌子。他越靠近，他们的眼睛就瞪得越大，雷斯垂德的脸皱了起来并打算开口抗议。约翰没让他说上一句话，反而是把饮料放在夏洛克面前，坐了下来。</p><p> </p><p>“什么——约翰，”夏洛克说，眼睛在约翰和杜松子酒之间闪烁，这是他爱喝的口味。</p><p> </p><p>“我请你喝了一杯。”约翰在侦探开始说话之前打断了他。</p><p> </p><p>“我看得出来。”夏洛克盯着那杯酒，仿佛里面有毒，“但是为什么？”</p><p> </p><p>“伙计，说真的，如果你不想这样，你可以直接——”雷斯垂德开口了，不过约翰也打断了他。</p><p> </p><p>“我是想的，”他喝了一口已经温了的啤酒，试图压住自己在这个味道下做出的表情。</p><p> </p><p>他的朋友们更加困惑、无声地盯着他。他心跳加速，咽了一口唾沫，又咽了一口，才磕磕绊绊说出他根本没想清楚该怎么说的话。</p><p> </p><p>“我请了人一杯酒，对吧？”</p><p> </p><p>“请我。”夏洛克仍然不知所措，以至于他平时那种冷冰冰的表面都看不见了。</p><p> </p><p>“请你。”</p><p> </p><p>“这不是……”</p><p> </p><p>“这就是。”</p><p> </p><p>“约翰——”</p><p> </p><p>“这个该死的酒吧里最有魅力的人，对吧？一个我想聊一分钟以上的人？好的，他妈的就是你。”约翰意识到他现在听起来很生气，不过他控制不住。他确信他的心跳从没有这么快过。</p><p> </p><p>在他对面，夏洛克瞪大着眼睛，嘴巴微张。</p><p> </p><p>“约翰，”茉莉轻声说，“我们的意思是对你有吸引力的人。如果没有这样的人，你应该说出来。”</p><p> </p><p>如果他没有直视着夏洛克，他就不会看见茉莉说这话时夏洛克脸上的一丝畏缩。然而他看见了，他一注意到，怒火就从胸腔里蔓延开来。</p><p> </p><p>“有这个人。”他紧盯着夏洛克低声说，“我他妈的请了他一杯，现在我还在跟他说话，然而并没有多少反馈。”</p><p> </p><p>到此为止其他两个人坚守着沉默，但这最终唤醒了夏洛克。</p><p> </p><p>“你不是同性恋。”</p><p> </p><p>“你还和你的工作结婚了呢。”约翰反唇相讥。</p><p> </p><p>“不，约翰，你不是同性恋！”</p><p> </p><p>“我还没来得及约你的时候你就拒绝了我，你个傻逼，然后把自己变成我生命中最重要的人，然后为了我那他妈的幸福一次又一次杀死自己。”</p><p> </p><p>夏洛克像条鱼一样愣着，然后结结巴巴地说：“不……不用谢？”他似乎真的不确定这是不是一个合适的回答。行吧，约翰会毫不犹豫地帮他弄明白的。</p><p> </p><p>“不，你没——我不是在谢你，你这个混蛋。我谢谢你，因为你把自己弄得这么痛苦就是为了让我幸福，操，我很高兴你这么在乎我，但是去你妈的夏洛克，你总是不问我的意见做那么多决定。”</p><p> </p><p>“我不明白。”</p><p> </p><p>“你当然不明白，你个白痴，因为你从来不问我！”现在他耳朵里一片轰鸣，响到要听不见夏洛克的回答了。</p><p> </p><p>“问你什么？”</p><p> </p><p>“什么都行！所有事情，夏洛克，你从来不问。”他把头埋在自己手里片刻，沉浸在愤怒、悔恨和渴望之中，操，那么多的渴望。</p><p> </p><p>夏洛克很安静，他的眼神第一次完全迷失了。约翰曾经看到他有点迷失的样子，就在他刚刚复活并且约翰还没马上原谅他的时候，或者他嗑嗨了的时候，但都不是像现在这样。</p><p> </p><p>“我不知道你想让我问你什么。”夏洛克呼吸着。约翰想他的心要碎了，虽然已经碎过很多次，而且大部分时候都和这个坐在他对面的人有关。</p><p> </p><p>“问我吧。”他的声音变得嘶哑，不得不清了清喉咙才能继续说下去：“问我我想要什么，就一次，夏洛克，问我想从我自己的生活里要些什么，不要自己得出这个结论。”</p><p> </p><p>“那么。你想要什么，约翰？”他的声音更加轻了。</p><p> </p><p>“我想回家。”他说。</p><p> </p><p>夏洛克点了点头，他的卷发在他低头看着桌子时掉进了眼睛里。“好的。”</p><p> </p><p>“不，我没说完，我想和你一起回家，回到罗西身边。我想把她放到床上，然后读一本糟糕的犯罪小说，而你在我们的冰箱里烧出另一个洞，或者是什么你的实验的下一个步骤。我想让我们一起睡觉，因为你一晚上睡着的时间不超过三个小时，天知道你睡了多久，然后我想在你给罗西唱的可笑的多愁善感的歌里醒来。”他不得不深吸一口气，“我想让我们的女儿和一个——你自己怎么说的来着？一个古怪无常、自私自利的反社会一起长大，住在一个堆满危险物品的小公寓里，因为那是我们的家，我们是她的家人，并且，夏洛克，我不会拥有任何人了，除了你。”</p><p> </p><p>“我——什么，约翰——”</p><p> </p><p>“我不是同性恋，你和你的工作结婚了。我们两个都不是特别稳重，世界上没有别人像我们那样那么深地伤害过彼此，但是我认为我最接近幸福的时刻就是和你在一起，你这个混蛋，所以不管怎么样，如果你能不再认为对我最好的东西是试图从我的生活里消失，我会他妈的，非常感激的。”他的胸膛因为过分用力而不断起伏，好像刚跑了五条街。这是一种早就和夏洛克关联在一起的感受，一种挑战他的极限的、在街上追逐罪犯的冲动。对，是一种冲动。</p><p> </p><p>夏洛克看起来像是要哭了。</p><p> </p><p>“如果……有那么一点可能……你想要我的话。我想做点什么，趁还来得及。”</p><p> </p><p>“我想。”</p><p> </p><p>“什么？”</p><p> </p><p>玻璃一样透明的眼睛，睫毛上沾着未流下的泪水，盯着约翰。“我以为来不及了……我觉得我根本没有机会。”</p><p> </p><p>“我们遇见那天，你让我坐在你对面吃烛光晚餐。”</p><p> </p><p>“是的！我十二个小时前才遇见你，你已经忍了我很久，我一直在倒计时你什么时候会逃跑。”夏洛克大声说，他的手放回了他的外套上，好像突然意识到他们的手势。</p><p> </p><p>“我没有逃跑。”</p><p> </p><p>“对，你没有，你还说你不是同性恋。”</p><p> </p><p>“我不是。”他的确不是，但现在这似乎已经无关紧要了。</p><p> </p><p>“而且不断重复强调着，很果断，所以我觉得这个话题到头了。”</p><p> </p><p>约翰沉默了很长一段时间。</p><p> </p><p>“你说得对。我是这么说了，我是认真的，”他低头看着自己的手，“当时我想把任何对你的非分之想推开。可当我停下来的时候，你已经死了，我恨我自己没抓住这个机会，所以我努力地给自己找了一个他妈的妻子，然后你就回来了，我他妈的那么伤心你抛下了我——”</p><p> </p><p>“我没有——”这是夏洛克的音量第一次恢复正常，他响亮而果断的抗议着约翰的话。</p><p> </p><p>“我知道，我现在知道了。但我那时候不知道，并且在之后的很长一段时间都不知道。我不想原谅你，这太痛了。所以我继续逼自己，我娶了玛丽，然后你……你袖手旁观，夏洛克，你是我的伴郎，还他妈的写了一首华尔兹，我觉得我真的一点机会都没有了，如果你真的在乎我，你怎么会这么做？”</p><p> </p><p>“我在乎，我在乎你，约翰。我以为你要的是玛丽，我想你会幸福的——”夏洛克漫无边际地说，他的指关节因为用力地抓着大衣的布料变得苍白。</p><p> </p><p>“我知道，我知道，夏洛克，”的确如此，但是他太累了。刚才所有的勇气都耗尽了，剩下的只有微弱的解脱和无法抵抗的残余的痛苦。“我知道你在乎。我不知道该如何——我只是想要你，任何你能给的我都想要。我想和你，和罗西一起度过我的余生。”</p><p> </p><p>夏洛克沉默地看着他。这是一个回答了吧？</p><p> </p><p>“所以……不要再安排这些了，好吗？”他的心揪在一起，突然很想从这离开，他不想等夏洛克回应他，也无法忍受看着夏洛克默默地组织语言来拒绝他。他想要比友谊更多的东西，夏洛克可能不想，也不准备给的东西。约翰伸手去够他的夹克，站了起来。“我说完了。”他穿上夹克，对目瞪口呆的茉莉和格雷格快速地点了点头，向出口走去。他被迫挤进一群白领中，当他最终挤出来时，伦敦的冷空气像一堵砖墙一样砸在他身上——他或许才意识到自己刚刚做了什么。</p><p> </p><p>他想要他最好的朋友、室友、同事、他女儿的（教）父亲。某种程度上，他意识到，他从没像现在这么坦诚过，之前都只是强烈的暗示。真的，刚才他应该再多考虑一会儿的。</p><p> </p><p>他好想回家，但一如既往，他拼命挥手也没有一辆出租车搭理他。当然。</p><p> </p><p>“约翰！”这叫声吓了他一跳，他转过身去看着一个乱糟糟的夏洛克，只穿着衬衫和围巾。如果不是侦探及时找到他并拽住他的胳膊，他就要翻出路边冲进车流之中了。约翰希望自己能摆脱他，但即使他很努力地挺直身体，也还是在被夏洛克拽着。</p><p> </p><p>转眼间，约翰觉得自己身体倾斜，顶上了一个瘦骨嶙峋的胸膛。在他抬头想弄明白夏洛克在干什么的时候，他感觉到自己的嘴唇贴在对方的嘴唇上。就这样，他的世界慢慢缩小到他面前的这个男人身上，还有这个正在联结他们的点。他们嘴唇贴着嘴唇，握着对方的手肘，胸膛贴着胸膛。他们一动不动，约翰花了一点时间理解这正在发生的事。然后他动了起来，凑得更近了一点，不再是夏洛克支撑着他，而是他自己站稳（或许踮起脚来），来亲吻他。</p><p> </p><p>这个吻轻柔缓慢，甚至还非常小心。他简直不敢相信这一切发生了，不敢相信他最终获得了这个。仿佛是主动的一样，他的手移到夏洛克的背上，紧紧地抓着他的衬衫。他妈的他穿着这么紧的衬衫，约翰根本抓不起什么，但他一点都不想放手，尽管他现在正亲吻着夏洛克的嘴唇，即将要失去的恐慌还是从他的胃里升起来。他被咬了，尝到一点铁的味道，然后当他歪着头想找一个更好的角度时，他感觉到脸颊上有一点温暖的湿润。夏洛克……在哭。</p><p> </p><p>约翰挣脱开，双手搭在夏洛克的肩膀上看着他。这个人，这个总是镇定自若的人，在这个时候哭了，怎么会这样？</p><p> </p><p>夏洛克没回答这个问题，而是用沙哑得几乎听不见的声音说：“一切。我愿意把一切都给你，约翰。”</p><p> </p><p>他几乎都要听不懂了，“什么？”</p><p> </p><p>“你说你想要任何我能给的东西。”夏洛克提醒他，声音里有了一点力量，不过依然很沙哑。他还在流眼泪，上帝啊，就是这个眼神，几分钟前约翰在那个闷热的酒吧里发现的无底的悲伤。</p><p> </p><p>“对……我是这么说的。”他说过这话，他模模糊糊地回忆起来，尽管大脑还是一片模糊，他只想抱着夏洛克，抱着他。</p><p> </p><p>“我愿意给你一切，”夏洛克说这话的真诚让它听起来像一个誓言，“任何你想要的东西。”</p><p> </p><p>那这，真的很简单：“我希望你不要再看起来像是我让你心碎了。”</p><p> </p><p>真是糟糕，回答他的是一个痛苦的微笑，“你让我心碎了无数次了，约翰。但恐怕这都是我自己的错。”说到这里，夏洛克转移了视线，不过约翰一秒钟也不想让他这么想，他承担得已经够多了。</p><p> </p><p>“别这么说。”</p><p> </p><p>“是真的。”夏洛克轻声说，“我的希望……破灭了，一次又一次，让我相信这种事不会再有了。”</p><p> </p><p>“不是这样的。”约翰带着绝望的自信说，不是这样的。终于走到这一步了，不是这样的，对吧？</p><p> </p><p>“我……杀了你的妻子。”他重复着约翰曾对他的指控，真让人痛苦。他们已经解决过这个，但很明显，这一直困扰着夏洛克。</p><p> </p><p>约翰摇摇头，闭上眼睛，露出愧疚的表情。“我和你在她的死亡上负一样多的责任，甚至我的责任更多。”</p><p> </p><p>“你都不在那里。”他抗议道，对这种胡说八道表示震惊。</p><p> </p><p>“对，我不在。”他不情不愿地放开夏洛克的一只胳膊，捏了捏他的鼻梁，“但我和她说得很清楚，你过去、现在、将来，都是我生命中最重要的人。”</p><p> </p><p>“真的吗？”他的脸，他的声音，他的姿势都很惊讶——所有这一切都恰如其分地暴露他的确如此。</p><p> </p><p>约翰脱口而出，“是的，天啊，夏洛克。对我来说，没有人比你更重要。”</p><p> </p><p>“罗西……”</p><p> </p><p>“……是我的女儿，她不算。”</p><p> </p><p>夏洛克愤怒地反驳：“她怎么能不算，约翰……”</p><p> </p><p>“好吧，她当然算，妈的，她是我的女儿，而你是夏洛克·福尔摩斯——我不知道该怎么用语言形容你对我有多重要，但很可能超越了世界上任何感人的爱情故事，包括罗密欧和朱丽叶。”</p><p> </p><p>“约翰，他们一个十三岁，一个十七岁，我不觉得这是个合适的类比。”</p><p> </p><p>悲伤好像溜走了，即使取代它们的是夏洛克·福尔摩斯在漫长的表白中出现的不合时宜的质疑。不过约翰期待什么呢？（当然不是这个，不是把握住这个在他第一次推理时就爱上的男人的欣喜若狂，也不是刚才他亲吻了他，并且现在好像还要再吻他一次。还有就是——）</p><p> </p><p>“哦，你能不能闭嘴，让我再吻你一次？”他说，已经准备这么做了。</p><p> </p><p>他们的嘴唇相距不到一英寸的时候，夏洛克突然说：“约翰！”</p><p> </p><p>约翰不满地移开一点，眯着眼睛看着他的——难以置信地让人恼火却又棒极了的伴侣。“认真的吗，夏洛克？你要说什么？”</p><p> </p><p>“我爱你。”他眼神认真，眼里不再是悲伤，而是希望。</p><p> </p><p>“操，我也爱你，你个笨蛋。”他吸了吸鼻子，“不要再安排这些了，听见没有？我不会那么轻易原谅你了。”</p><p> </p><p>“我看没这个必要了。”夏洛克弯下腰再次吻了他，这一次约翰能从他的嘴角上感觉到他的笑容。这也是第一次，自从他看见夏洛克·福尔摩斯邀请他一起去看一套公寓并消失在巴茨某个实验室的门后以来，那个他胸膛中央的空洞消失了，最终被这个多年前造成这一切的男人所填满。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>END</strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>